The Fake Girlfriend
by Violet Beatrice Baudelaire
Summary: "I just want you to leave my brother alone. There must be something I can do for you..." I stared at him intently. "I'll do anything," I promised, in desperation. It was a stupid thing to say, but I did not want to fail. I wanted to help my brother be happy again. Cheng smiled at me, and even though it was a malicious smile, I was still charmed by it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just a fan of The Karate Kid.**

I had always liked Cheng. Even though I knew he was a bad guy. The way he treated my brother was the proof of that. Cheng didn't like foreigners. My twin brother Dre and I were American, and a different race to him, but there were lots of students at school who were also foreigners. Yet Cheng only tormented Dre. He hated my brother, because Dre had gotten friendly with Mei Ying, a girl who Cheng liked. It started out with one small fight between the two of them, but then it just got worse. Cheng started to bully my brother, with the help of his friends. He was miserable, but he refused to tell our mom about it and he had made me promise not to tell her either. Besides, if he had told, I doubt Cheng and his group of friends would even get in much trouble. Cheng's father was on the board of school governors. And I was sure the bullying would get much worse if Dre told the truth.

I had thought about it a lot, and decided I would have to talk to Cheng. It was a long shot, but I hoped I could persuade him to stop hurting my brother. Usually he was surrounded by his friends, and I did not want to be humiliated in front of them. I had found out that Cheng had a detention so that afternoon after school, I lied and told Dre I was going to study at the library. We usually walked to and from school together, and he seemed reluctant to leave school without me. I felt bad, as whenever I was with him outside of school Cheng and his gang of friends never hassled him. I knew he was worried that if I wasn't there, he would have trouble getting home. Still, I was determined to follow through with my plan. I waited patiently in the school courtyard for an hour, until finally I saw Cheng appear. He was just as cute as ever, despite his mean nature. I bit my lip, a nervous habit of mine, before I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hi, Cheng..."

I waited for him to reply but he did not even bother to acknowledge my greeting. He looked straight through me coldly and kept walking, pushing past me as if I was not even there. It stung, but I was determined not to give up until we had at least talked. So I chased after him, grabbing hold of his arm. "Cheng, please just listen to me," I pleaded. "What I have to say, it won't take long."

Cheng yanked his arm free of my hold, and scowled at me as he raised his hand quickly, like he was about to strike me. I flinched, and he laughed cruelly. "Don't be stupid, Parker. I don't hit girls, even annoying ones like you. Now, what do you want?"

"I...I just want you to leave my brother alone. Maybe we can make some sort of trade. I heard you were failing Math, and I can tutor you-"

Cheng put his hand over my mouth, his eyes flashing with anger and shame all of a sudden. "Shut up!" He exclaimed rudely. "I'm not failing Math. If that's the best offer you can come up with, it's pathetic and we're done talking here," He took his hand away from my face and smirked at me. "So you had better run along home, Parker."

"No! I'm not going anywhere. There must be something I can do for you..." I stared at him intently. "I'll do anything," I promised, in desperation. It was a stupid thing to say, but I did not want to fail. I wanted to help my brother be happy again.

Cheng smiled at me, and even though it was a malicious smile, I was still charmed by it. He had never smiled at me before, or shown any form of interest in me. Yet now he was looking at me thoughtfully. I knew he was just conjuring up a horrid idea in his devious mind, but at that moment I did not care. "So, Parker...I've decided what I'm going to do with you. You will have the honour of becoming my girlfriend."

"What?!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening in shock. "Why..." My surprise died away all of a sudden and the next words out of my mouth were bitter as I realized his motive. "You want to upset my brother by dating me and you want to make Mei Ying feel jealous." Life was cruel. I would have to pretend to like Cheng, while hiding the fact that I really did have a crush on him. All the while he would still hate me.

Cheng lost his smile, his deep brown eyes void of warmth. "You think you're smart, don't you? Ok, yes. I admit. I do want to annoy your brother, but I can't believe you could think Mei Ying would ever be jealous of you. You're nothing special, Parker..." He hesitated, a frown crossing his face, and then he shrugged. "You're ok to look at, so that's what counts. I can't be seen dating an ugly girl."

He was so casual with his callous dismissal of me. He probably did not realize how much he was hurting me, but I knew he would not care even if he knew. "Right, ok. Well, I'm gonna go home now...?"

"No, you're not going home yet. We have to talk about the rules. So I'll take you out to eat, and then you will go home." Cheng took hold of my hand, interlacing our fingers. "Come on, let's go..." He ordered, tugging on my hand as he started walking.

I followed him, feeling warm inside as I looked down at our joined hands. His hand was warm to the touch, and larger than my own. "Wait, what rules?" I asked.

"I'll explain after we eat, just be quiet for now," Cheng replied sternly.

I wanted to protest but I did not want him to change his mind. So I remained silent the rest of the way to a nearby street market, just enjoying holding his hand. Cheng ordered food for the both of us from a food stall selling _shāokǎo_. I offered to help pay for the food but he just frowned at me and refused to take any money. We both sat down on some stools near the food stall and ate. The food was delicious, and it was not long before we both finished eating. "Okay, so what rules are there?"

"Rule No. 1, I want you to be obedient to me. You listen to what I say, and follow my lead. Rule No. 2, you should always be available to me. I take priority over your friends. ..." He shrugged. "That's it for now. I might add more rules later," He pulled out his phone and before I realized what was going on, he had snapped a photo of me with a bright flash.

"Hey, why did you do that?" I frowned at him, aware that it was not going to be a nice photo. "

"Haha, you look so surprised..." Cheng handed me his phone. "Put your number in, _xiǎo māomī._ "

" _Xiǎo māomī_?" I repeated unsurely in my horribly amateur, clearly not native Mandarin as I typed my number in. "What does that mean?"

Cheng smirked at me as he snatched his phone back. "Don't worry about it. Now give me your phone, I'll put my number in."

"Alright..." I bit my lip, quickly taking a photo of him. "There you go."

"You know I'm deleting this photo, don't you?" He glared at me. "You didn't ask me first. If you keep breaking the rules, I'll have to punish you."

He took such a long time typing in his phone number that I grew suspicious and pulled my phone out of his grasp. I gasped in shock when I saw he was on my Facebook app. "What did you do, Cheng?!" I exclaimed, checking out two new notifications. I was now friends with Cheng on Facebook, and it was also stated on my news feed that I was now in a relationship with him. "Everyone will know now. When we haven't even gone on a date yet! What am I gonna say to Dre, to my friends?"

Cheng seemed amused. "You knew this would happen eventually. I just made it happen faster than you expected, that's all."

"I hate you," I stated firmly, although I did not mean it. He was being really irritating, but I could never hate him. "I want to go home now."

"Ok, I'll walk you home." Cheng held out his hand. "Let's go, Andrea."

I smiled brightly as I took hold of his hand. "You said my name..." He had never called me by my name before in the month I had known him.

Cheng looked at me strangely. "Of course I did. You're my girlfriend now. I can't keep calling you Parker anymore."

"Oh, I guess so..." I sighed, being reminded that he was just calling me by name for appearance's sake. When we got to my apartment complex I let go of his hand. "Goodbye, Cheng."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Cheng replied, giving me a lazy half smile before pulling me into a quick embrace. He had a nice, fresh soap scent with a musky undertone. I liked being held in his arms, although unfortunately it did not last long. "Goodbye, _xiǎo māomī_." He turned and walked away, and I watched him until he disappeared from my sight. As I took the elevator up to my apartment I was thinking about what had happened. It was a lot for me to take in. My biggest worry was thinking about my brother's reaction. I felt horrible for my choice in agreeing to be with his bully. And another worry for me was that nobody really noticed me at school, which I liked. I was very different from my twin. He was loud, outspoken and confident. I was quiet, timid and an introvert. However, now that I was fake dating Cheng, who was popular, I would start being noticed. I knew I had brought it on myself, however. Nobody had forced me to pretend to be with Cheng.

When I unlocked the door to my apartment I noticed my mom, Sherry, was busy preparing dinner in our kitchenette. Dre was nowhere to be seen, so I assumed he was in the bedroom we shared. "Hey, mom, what's for dinner?" I asked, walking over to her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hey, baby girl. I'm making some mac'n'cheese. Listen, I don't want you to stay out so late," Mom gave me a stern look before giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I know you love to study, but it's not safe for you to be out late at night."

"Mom, it's only 7pm," I protested. "It's not even dark outside yet. Plus I always carry my flashlight and alarm like you want me to, and I stay in crowded areas, so I'm pretty safe."

"Andrea Grace Parker..." My mom's tone had turned dangerous. It was never good when she used my full name. "I don't want to have to have a discussion about this again. Next time you're gonna get grounded. Or maybe I'll take your phone away. Who knows what I'll do if you push me to that level?"

"Okay, mom. I'm sorry," I replied hastily. "I won't do it again."

"Good." My mom smiled at me. "I'll holler when the food is ready."

I went to the room I shared with Dre, hoping that by some miracle he had not checked his Facebook. He was sitting on his bed, listening to music on his iPod. When he saw me, he scowled, and then turned so he was facing the wall. I slipped off my shoes, and then I climbed onto his bed. "Dre, please don't be mad at me." I said loudly, shaking his shoulder gently to get his attention.

He ignored me, turning up the volume even louder. I lost patience and yanked out his earphones. "Dre, come on. At least talk to me..."

"You want me to talk to you? After what you did to me?" He snapped. "You're a traitor. I can't believe my own twin would do something like this to me. It's disgusting and I hate you."

His words made me feel like he was taking a pair of scissors and jabbing it into my heart. We had been together since birth, and we were close twins, rarely arguing in all our years on the Earth. "You don't mean that, Dre..." I attempted to hug him, but he pushed me away so hard I fell off the bed.

Dre looked concerned for a few moments, then his expression turned hard once he was reassured I was not hurt. "I do mean it, Andrea. Don't talk to me at school or when we're alone together."

I felt like I was being a terrible sister but I was still determined to follow through with the choice I had made. I told myself I was just trying to make the bullying stop for Dre, but I knew it was not the only reason I had agreed to be Cheng's girlfriend. I went to sit on my own bed and picked up my copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. I had read up to Chapter Eight before mom called us for dinner. Dre was nice to me during dinner, but I knew it was a front so as not to upset our mom. I went to bed early after completing all my current homework assignments. I got a text from Cheng that simply read 'Goodnight' with a cat face emoji. I sent him a text back also saying Goodnight with a simple smiley face emoji. I had thought about sending a heart emoji but then decided it was just weird. After all, we were not in a real relationship and we would never be in one. So I had to make sure I did not get wrapped up in him so much that I forget we were just playing pretend. I would never be with Cheng for real, and my twin despised me. With these depressing thoughts, I fell into sleep, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **A/N: I am terrible at updating, but I found a new surge of inspiration after finding lovely comments about Chapter One! Thank you so much, to all the commenters and everyone who has enjoyed reading the story so far.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just a fan of the movie.**

I did not have my own friends. As I used to spend much of my free time with my twin I would usually hang out with him, Mei Ying and Harry. However after what I had done, my 'betrayal' as Dre bitterly called it, I knew I could no longer count on Mei Ying and Harry as my close friends. When I got to school the next day, I saw Harry but he pretended he did not see me. I saw Mei Ying just before classes were about to start, and I tensed as she walked over to me. Her face was very solemn.

"Why are you doing this to your brother?" She asked quietly. "He's very upset with you."

"It just- happened. You know better than me you can't control who you like." I sighed. "It's hard to explain."

Mei Ying shook her head slowly. "You can't explain it because it's wrong, Andrea. You know it is. I'm sorry but..." A sad expression overtook her face. "I can't be friends with you anymore. Dre needs all of my support and friendship now." She suddenly hugged me then backed away slowly, tears forming in her eyes. "Look, just think about breaking up with Cheng. It would make your brother happy and we could all be friends again. I have to go." Mei Ying walked away as fast she could.

I felt horrible. It was bad enough that I had shattered Dre's trust in me, but I could see that I had also hurt and disappointed Mei Ying. Yet part of me was jealous of her. Cheng liked her and so did my brother. She could do no wrong in their eyes – she was an angel. Getting to know Mei Ying, I knew she was a kind hearted person. I liked her a lot. Yet now I had lost her as a friend. Through my classes that day I noticed a small group of girls looking at me and whispering to themselves. They were popular in school, but I had never caught their attention before. Which I had been very thankful for, as they were well known as bullies in school. Yet now it seemed me dating Cheng had brought me onto their radar. It worried me a lot. I did my best to avoid them all day.

At lunch time I had sat down by myself and I was trying to eat despite my lack of appetite. Then I noticed Daiyu making her way over to me, followed by two of her friends. They were the very same girls I had seen watching me earlier in my classes. I immediately abandoned my lunch, getting up and hastily clearing my tray of food before I ran outside. However, I bumped into something warm and solid, as I had not checked to see if the entrance to the cafeteria was clear. I had just been so desperate to leave. I would have fallen, but strong hands caught me. I looked up and saw it was Cheng. "Where are you running off too?"

I glanced back nervously, seeing to my relief that Daiyu and her little gang were now pretending to talk together. "The library."

"No, you can stay and hang out with me and Liang," Cheng released me and threw an arm around his shorter friends shoulders. "Liang, say hello to my girlfriend."

Liang gave me an awkward smile and stuck his hand out. "Hi. I'm Liang, Cheng's best friend."

I shook his hand but I could not bring myself to return his smile. "I'm Andrea. You know my brother already, don't you?"

"Well..." Liang looked uncomfortable and turned towards Cheng, who frowned at me then patted Liang on his shoulder. "Liang, why don't you go get us some food? I'll find a table for us."

He waited for Liang to wander off towards the food and then he took my arm and pulled me over to a full table. "Get lost," Cheng snapped at the students sitting down at the table. When they did not move straight away, he slammed his hands down on the table and glared at them fiercely. "Move, or I'll find you later and get you all." That ended any hesitation to leave and the students all hurriedly left. A few of them gave me reproachful looks as they walked away.

I felt bad for them, to be pushed out of their seats but I knew Cheng would not listen to me about it. "Cheng, you didn't have to do that. There were plenty of empty tables." I remarked to him as I sat down.

He sat down next to me and took hold of my hand, smiling at me serenely as his grip on my hand tightened until it became painful. "I don't care about the empty tables. You can't talk to my friends like that, Andrea. You need to treat them with respect. I won't warn you again," He loosened his grip then but he still would not let me pull my hand away. "I don't have time to waste on your hang-ups about your brother. If you don't want to listen to me, maybe we should just forget about this whole thing. It doesn't affect me at all," He shrugged at me, dropping my hand as Liang came over, laden down with two full trays of food.

I stood up and took one of the trays from Liang. "Here, let me help you with that," I set the tray down in front of Cheng and sat down again. Liang sat down opposite us. "I'm sorry about before. The way I acted towards you. I was just a bit upset but..." I looked towards Cheng, who was eating his food, then back to Liang. "It wasn't your fault."

"It's ok..." Liang hesitated, and then continued. "I'm sorry about what's been happening to-"

"Liang, shut up and eat." Cheng rudely interrupted him. "She apologized but you have no need to apologize to her."

I was finally able to smile at Liang, as he picked up his chopsticks to start eating, and he returned my smile. At least now I knew he was not completely the mean person I thought he was. Up until now I had just viewed him as one of my brother's bullies but now I was starting to see a different side to him. Cheng took hold of my hand again as he continued to eat, but this time there was no punishing squeeze, just a gentle caress of his thumb over the back of my hand.

I looked around and saw Daiyu staring at us, a scowl on her face. When she saw me looking at her she stormed off, followed by her friends. Cheng was going to get me in a lot of trouble. He already _had_ gotten me into a lot of trouble, but if anything I was starting to like him even more not less. I knew he was not a nice person but then I also thought that he had some goodness inside him. After all, everyone had their faults. Jealousy had driven him to torment my brother. My crush on him had led me to this terrible position of being ostracized by my twin and faking a relationship with him. Yet it was also a good position as I was physically closer to Cheng than I had ever dreamed I could be. Yet emotionally he was very distant from me. I wanted him to open up to me, but I was afraid of revealing too much and having him hurt me even more than he already had done.

After school I hid in the library for an hour, to avoid Daiyu and her gang. When I was walking home I saw the sky was grey and cloudy, so I sped up my walk. When I passed the park, I saw Harry. He waved at me and beckoned me to come over. So I reluctantly came over to where he was sitting on a swing. I knew I would not like whatever he had to say. I sat down on the other swing, and before he could say anything, I spoke. "Harry, please don't give me a lecture. I know I'm being stupid and I know I'm hurting Dre. I know it, but I _am_ helping him."

"Helping him?" Harry's tone rang with disgust and disbelief. "Andrea, you're really deluding yourself if you think you're helping Dre. You're just being selfish!" He exclaimed angrily, getting up from the swing and coming to stand in front of me. "How could you betray Dre like this? And...and..." He looked frustrated, and his voice rose as he continued to speak. "Even if Cheng wasn't bullying Dre, there's no reason for you to _like_ him! What's so good about him, huh? He's mean and everyone in school _knows_ he likes Mei Ying. So why would he date you? It makes no sense. He's clearly just using you to torment Dre, to bring the bullying to a deeper level!" Harry leaned down and grabbed hold of the chains attaching my seat to the swing, staring at me with hurt and anger radiating out of his green eyes. "How could you be so stupid? I never expected this from you. I thought you were better than this."

"Harry, please, just stop it." I replied, on the verge of crying as his accusations fell over me like a great river and I felt like I was drowning underneath them. There was a ring of truth to what he was saying although I refused to admit it. I was also shaken by Harry's anger. I had known he would be upset with me, but I had not thought he would be so mad at me. "I'm not going to change my mind, and if you can't accept that I'm dating Cheng then it's better if we don't talk anymore." I could not bear to look at his face, so I averted my gaze to the floor. "Just go, Harry. Leave me alone."

Instead of leaving, Harry grabbed hold of my arms and leaned in even closer. Suddenly, to my shock, I felt his lips press against mine. I was so surprised that I froze for a few moments before I pushed him away. He stepped back but still stood in front of me. I raised a trembling hand to my lips. My mom had never really let me date before, and besides that boys were simply not interested in a quiet bookworm like myself so I had never been kissed yet. Yet now Harry had stolen my first kiss, and it upset me. It was not that Harry was unattractive, far from it, he was very good looking, and he had always been kind to me since the day we met. Yet my heart longed for Cheng, not Harry. So I had hoped my first kiss would be with Cheng, but now it was not to be.

"So now you know. I like you. I've always liked you but you never noticed me," Harry snapped, crossing his arms, frowning at me fiercely. "And I'm not sorry for kissing you. I've been waiting so patiently for you to realize I like you but instead you decided to date Cheng. Which is insane. He'll never treat you the way you deserve to be treated. Andrea..." His face softened. "Can't you just forget about Cheng and date me instead?" Harry implored me. "I'd be such a good boyfriend for you."

"Harry...No, I'm sorry but I only see you as a friend." I replied. I was still upset with him but I had to take into account that he was hurting, too. That I was the cause of his pain. Everything was becoming such a mess.

"You're making a big mistake, Andrea. Don't come running to me when it all goes wrong with Cheng." Harry walked away then, and I felt droplets of rain fall onto me. I knew I should go home but I just stayed there on the swing, letting myself get drenched in the rain as my tears finally flowed. When I went home that night, my mom scolded me for not carrying an umbrella. I knew she was just worried about me being out in the rain as she was afraid I would catch a cold. My mom made me take a hot bath before dinner. Dre was unusually quiet at dinner, and he did not look at me once. I hated the vast divide that had grown between us, even though I knew it was all my fault. It was around midnight when I got a call, which woke me up from sleep. It was Cheng, and I hurriedly answered as I looked over at Dre's bed, hoping the call had not woken him up. Luckily for me, Dre was a heavy sleeper. I saw him turn a little in his bed but he did not wake up.

"Cheng!" I hissed. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I'm waiting for you outside. Meet me in ten minutes." Cheng replied, then before I could even protest, ended his call to me. Soon after, my phone beeped with an incoming text message alert.

 **If you don't come outside it's over between us.**

I knew Cheng was the type of guy who meant what he said, but I also knew if my mom caught me I would be dead. I sat there on my bed, thinking things over in my mind but soon I heard another beep. I looked at my phone and saw a new text.

 **You only have six minutes left before I leave.**

I only had time to put on some socks and my shoes, and pull on my coat over my Hello Kitty pyjamas, before I quietly made my way out of the apartment. My heart was pounding with fear of what would happen if my mom found out I had snuck out at night. I had never done anything like it before. Once I left the apartment, I started to run until I made my way down to the building entrance. When I got there, I looked all around for Cheng but I could not see him anywhere. I got another text message and I was filled with anxiety once I read it.

 **You're too late, I already left.**

I sunk down to the floor and buried my face in my hands. I just kept seeing the text in my mind, the words _it's over between us_ repeating again and again. I felt sick and upset. I did not know what to do. I should have come down the moment I got his call but yet it was also crazy that I was willing to disobey my mom just because Cheng had asked me to. I knew he probably just saw me as a toy to play with, but I still could not break free of my attraction towards Cheng.

"Andrea."

I looked up when I heard the familiar voice and I saw Cheng step out from behind the boxes he had been hiding behind. He walked up to me, with a hard expression on his face. "What is wrong with you?" He asked, his hands clenched into fists.

I was torn between relief he had not left and anger at him tricking me. "No, what's wrong with you?" I snapped, reaching out and shoving him. "Why drag me out here so late at night and trick me into thinking you left me. Why would you do that to me? What did I do to you?"

Cheng advanced towards me, his face finally showing some emotion but what I saw in his eyes made me feel uneasy. He looked livid, his thick eyebrows furrowed in anger, eyes filled with rage and his mouth set in a thin line. I backed away, but he kept walking towards me until finally I hit a wall of the apartment complex.

"You want to know?" He pulled out his phone and angrily swiped his hand across the touch screen a few times. Then his phone was shoved into my face, and to my shock and dread I saw it was a blurry photo of Harry kissing me in the park. "It's because my friend caught you kissing this loser."

"No, it's not what you think!" I exclaimed hastily. "I wasn't kissing him, _he_ kissed _me_. There's a difference. And...I didn't even know he was gonna kiss me. I've never...I mean, that was my first kiss."

"You better be telling me the truth. I hate liars." Cheng brought up his hands to rest on the wall, effectively trapping me there as he stared down at me. His eyes were still burning with anger but it seemed to be mixed with something else I could not quite identify. "It was good that only my friend saw. Imagine if it had been someone else, it would have spread all around school."

"Oh. So you're mad because it might hurt your reputation at school?" I asked quietly. "Don't worry. It won't happen again. I told Harry that I can't date him."

Cheng remained silent for a few moments, and I saw a flash of concern pass by his face. "Do you like him?"

"No, he's just a friend."

"He _was_ your friend. Now he's nothing to you." Cheng put his hand under my chin, tilting my face upwards as he leant down towards me. "I don't want you to even think about him anymore."

I did not say anything, my eyes widening in surprise from his close proximity. It made me feel nervous but yet I also felt a sense of anticipation. I wanted him to kiss me but he had no reason to. I wondered why I was yearning for his kiss when I had just had a kiss with Harry earlier and he was so kind, cute and...safe. If I was sensible, I would like Harry. I would like him, but my heart would not let me like him. "I can't promise-"

My words were muffled by Cheng kissing me, his lips brushing over mine, softly at first but then the pressure of his kiss increased in intensity. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him as I responded positively to his kiss. I still was not too sure what I was doing, but I hoped it was alright. Cheng bit my lip, lightly, and I was so surprised I parted my lips which is when I felt his tongue on mine. He continued to kiss me, in a dominating way, and I was happy to let him lead the kiss. My heart was pounding again, this time from excitement rather than fear as it had been earlier when I was sneaking out. I was glad that the wall was supporting me as I felt a little unsteady on my feet.

Cheng ended our kissing just as quickly as he had begun it. "Ok, now I believe you. You have no idea how to kiss, do you?" He laughed with a scornful look on his face. "And I was trying to imagine I was kissing Mei Ying, but you spoiled it."

I felt used, but then I knew I was a fool to even think Cheng could possibly like me even a little bit. I wanted to cry again but I did not want to show him how upset I was. He would pounce on it and tear me down even more. "I didn't ask you to kiss me. I was just being nice because you were upset over me kissing Harry..." I shrugged, trying to act nonchalant and failing. "At least he enjoyed our kiss, so that's something. Goodnight." I purposefully pushed past him as I ran back into the apartment complex. I was back in my room when I heard our door buzzer go off. I quickly shed my coat and shoes, hurriedly getting into the bed and yanking the covers over myself. It turned out I was just in time as a few minutes later my mom rushed into the room to check on us. Fortunately she did not notice anything amiss and left. I knew it had been Cheng who rang the buzzer, and I did not understand how he could be so spiteful. I would have been in so much trouble if my mom had caught me, but of course to him it was just a game. Harry was right about everything he had told me, and I was just too stubborn, too selfish, too love-struck to realize it. The game Cheng was playing with me, it had to end one day. If I was strong enough, I would be the one to end it but either way I would end up the loser of the game.

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
